My Little Adventures
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: twilight is summoned by princess celestia for a unknown reason and is missing her friends from when they left to do their duties. takes place after the equestrian girls movie. rated T for language, and maybe some rated M stuff depending on certain things. i will let you guys and girls know if a chapter i put up is rated M. thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The Beginning

My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am a purple unicorn and a star pupil of princess celestia. I know teleportation spells and I still have a lot to learn from the princess. But since I moved to ponyville, I made friends that help me with my studies on the magic of friendship. Pinkie pie was one of the first ponies that I met when I arrived in ponyville. She loves to throw parties and is pink with darker pink hair and is an earth pony and her cutie mark is 3 balloons. When we first met she jumped up into the air with a gasp and ran off. Applejack was the next pony I met after I met pinkie pie. Applejack was an earth pony who lived on a farm with her little sister applebloom, her grandma granny smith, and her older brother big Macintosh. Applejack is an orange pony with yellow hair and is the most honest pony I know. Her cutie mark is 3 apples. Rainbow dash I met after I left sweet apple acres with a sore stomach from all the eating I did. When I met her she crashed into me sending us both into a mud puddle. When she got back up she got a cloud full of water and dumped it all over me and then she gave me what she called a rainbow dry and gotten my hair all messed up. I had to trick rainbow dash into clearing the weather and she sure did surprise me when she cleared the weather in about 10 seconds. Rainbow dash is a Pegasus pony and one of the most loyal pony I know. After rainbow dash flew away I went to see the decorations and that was when I met rarity. And that was also when my #1 assistant spike fell in love with her. Rarity was a pale grey pony with purple hair and her cutie mark was 3 light blue diamonds. Rarity is also a unicorn but she only uses her magic for what she does best. Fashion and the occasional gem hunt. When she saw my hair she freaked and then she dragged me to her boutique. After she fixed my hair she decided to try to find the perfect clothes for me but I had to leave because I was afraid I was when she came back she was going to dye my coat a different color. But afterwards we became the best of friends and is the most generous pony I know. After I met rarity I was walking with spike on my back and then we started to hear some beautiful music and when we followed it that was when I met Fluttershy. And I must say that she was really shy when we met. She is a yellow pony with pink hair and her cutie mark was 3 butterflies. She was the most kindness pony I know. After I finished checking on the preparations that day I went to the library and started to look for books about the elements of harmony and when it was time for the summer solstice celestia went missing and that was when nightmare moon showed up. After she knocked out 3 royal guards she disappeared and I ran back to the library where I was confronted by rainbow dash with the others about knowing what was going on. After I told them what I knew we went into the everfree forest to look for the elements of harmony. We had encountered a lot of stuff on our way to the old princess's castle. When we reached our destination nightmare moon had tried to destroy the elements but that was when I realized that she didn't destroy them. Applejack represented the element of honesty, pinkie pie represented the element of laughter, Fluttershy represented the element of kindness, rarity represented the element of generosity, and rainbow dash represented the element of loyalty. And that was when I got a spark in my eyes when I realized something about the last element. When I had truly said that they were all my friends that was when I realized that the element of magic. We then defeated nightmare moon and princess celestia showed up and she forgave Princess Luna who was no longer nightmare moon. After that the summer solstice celebration was back on and that was when celestia let me stay in ponyville with my new friends and wants me to learn more about the magic of friendship. But as I continued my research with the help from my friend's things got better for them but worse for me. Fluttershy was accepted onto a mobile animal hospital and she left after a couple of years when they arrived to ponyville. Rainbow dash had her dream come true and she became a wonderbolt and went to the academy. But after she graduated she was put in charge of all the weather changes in equestrian so she then left for her new job in cloudsdale. Rarity had been recruited by sapphire shores and left after telling us about her new job with sapphire shores to help find new fashion designers. Applejack became a traveling pony to find more types of apples for the farm and she left big Macintosh in charge. Pinkie pie also became a traveler when cheese sandwich came back to ponyville to see how everypony was doing and pinkie decided to go with cheese sandwich on his travels. Which left me all alone with only spike but was about to leave to find out more about himself. So he started to pack some things and he said he was going to leave in a few days. I just can't believe he was growing up like the dragon he was. But he was still a baby dragon and I was worried about him but he said he was going to be alright. I was about to close the library when I got a message from celestia saying she needed to see me. "Wonder why she wants to see me?" I asked myself. So I closed up the library and I went to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A Surprising Outcome

When I reached cantorlot a couple Pegasus guards started to take me to the princesses chamber where I was greeted by princess celestia. "princess celestia, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"please twilight I asked you to call me either auntie or just celestia." She said.

"sorry celestia. So what did you want to see me about?"

"as you may well remember the other world you went to to get back your crown?"

"yes I remember it why?"

"well something is happening between both worlds. And we need you to find out what is happening between both of our worlds." She said with concern in her voice.

"but how am I supposed to get there and back?" I asked.

"well you remember the mirror that you went through to get your crown? Well princess Cadence had found a spell that makes it so then you can travel between worlds for a week at a time. So you can change witch world you want to be in every week. But princess Cadence also found a mirror that does the same as the mirror in cantorlot." Princess Celestia said.

"but all this sounds to good to be true? Whats the catch?" I asked.

"well if you are gonna be going into the other world at all. Someone needs to come over from that world into this world. But they have to not have a pony in this world."

"well then I know just the pony. Sunset shimmer."

"also could you please let me know your findings. And please, stay safe."

"auntie. Can I ask you a question?"

"yes twilight. What is it?"

"is there a way to make me not look like a alicorn? Cause I know during my investigation that people will not want to talk to me about anything." I asked.

"well there is a way but you will have to put it on you every day. Are you sure you want to do this?" celestia asked.

"I am sure." I said.

"well then here is the scroll to cast the spell. Princess cadence also wants to see you but in the crystal empire. Good luck twilight sparkle." As I left the chamber I was escorted back to the ship by some of celestias royal guard. And I must say that I like the looks of the guard to my left. As soon as we reached the train station I got on the train and started the way to the crystal empire. While I was on the train I started to look at the spell celestia gave me. It was a really complicated spell and it took me a couple times just to the words right. "hide the wings no matter what it brings." When I said it nothing happened to my wings but then I saw a inscription at the bottom.

_To use this spell must drink safari tea._

After I read this I thought that it was a joke. But then I read this.

_This is not a joke._

I had my mouth open when one of the royal guards came in and saw my mouth wide open. "is something wrong princess?" he asked.

"no I was just reading this spell celestia gave me." I said.

"oh really what spell is it." He came over and looked at the paper and he saw the inscription at the bottom. "why do you want to hide your wings princess?" he asked.

"well princess celestia needs me to check out something in the other world and I asked for a spell to hide my wings so then no one gets suspicious of me when I am in this world asking questions." I said.

"is there anything your gonna need me to do princess?" he asked.

"well when I go threw the mirror I need you to look after sunset shimmer."

"sunset shimmer? Isn't she the one who stole your crown?"

"yes she is. But celestia says that I need someone to come over to this world that dosent have a pony here. Plus I believe that she has renounced her wrong doings."

"well then what do you want me to do while looking after sunset shimmer?" he asked.

"make sure she dosent get into any trouble. I would like you along with a Pegasus and unicorn guard to look after her. A pegusus in case she trys to sneak away and a unicorn to let me know about anything happening." I said.

"it will be done princess."

"I will let you know if I need you to do anything else. You may leave." I said. When he left the train car I suddenly felt different. That was when I realized that what if sunset shimmer hadn't renounced her wrong doings. What if she didn't good. As soon as the train stopped at the train station and I got off greeting some crystal guards as they started to take me to the castle. As soon as we reached the entrance the crystal guards left and I went inside but after I looked at the crystal heart it reminded me dearly of spike. So I went up the stairs and when I reached the throne room I was immediately tackled by a young little filly before I could open the door. "moon were did you go my little filly." I heard a familier voice say. Just then shining armor opened the door to the throne room and was surprised when he saw me. "Twily!" he yelled hugging me.

"yeah nice to see you again B.B.B.F.F." I said.

"I didn't know you were coming or else I would of cleaned the place up a tiny bit."

"well lets just say I didn't plan this. Celestia said that cadence wanted to see me so that's why im here. And who is this cute little filly." I asked picking up the black filly.

"this is moonlight. Since you last visited me and cadence decided to have a little pony and she is what happened. She is a cute little filly. But cadence was wondering why she wasent born a alicorn? This is the first time in history that a filly born by a princess wasent born a alicorn. Well ill let cadence know you are here." As he went into the throne room with moonlight. After a couple of minutes the pink alicorn of love walked out and gave me a hug. "glad you're here twilight. But we need to talk."


	3. BAD NEWS

Hey guys. I might have some bad news. One of my favorite authors I recently found out was killed. His fanfiction is NIGHTMARE BLOON. And I am right now thinking if I should continue his work on the guardian but I need your help. If you want to know how he was killed look at his profile thing. One of his friends found his password and put in his profile how he died. I also would like you guys to know that I might make a character out of him for this story so people will know who he is and keep his legacy going. If any of you people knew him and what he was like please Private message me the details and his character will be made. Also another thing. I lost a aunt over the weekend. So in all. This week has been the WORST WEEK EVER. So please message me if you know anything about NIGHTMARE BLOON. And I will always remember him in his storys and I hope that you will all spread the word if you didn't know this. And I hope you will all keep him in your hearts and memories. Well peace and love all around and please tell your friends.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Assault

As I walked with cadence she was talking about what she had found out. "well recently we had a little filly that I think you already met."

"yep. She is very cute."

"I know right. But she wasent born a alicorn like all the others born by a . And that was when I started to do some research and that was when the problem started. Reports are coming from everywhere saying that their colts and fillys that have cutie marks cant do what they destined to do. I believe that something happened in both the worlds that affects the other world. But the only thing is that the males in our world are acting more sexual to mares but its only the ones that are married that this affects. So I hope celestia told you want you need to do?" she asked.

"yes she told me. And she said you found a spell and a mirror that would help me travel between worlds?" I asked.

"yes and I am guessing she told you that somepony needs to come from that world into this world?"

"yes she did. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"well it turns out that that is not true. But you will be able to take at least 3 ponys with you. Who do you plan on taking?" she asked.

"well I think I might take the guards that came with me on the train. The unicorn, Pegasus, and earth ponys."

"what about your friends?"

"well they are all all over the place. I haven't seen them for a while and even spike is gone. He is trying to find out more about himself. So basically I don't know where they are."

"well then I will make sure that they know what is going on. You might as well get some sleep from the long day. So happy to see you agin. Your room should be where you slept when you first encountered sunset shimmer."

"thanks. See you in the morning cadence." I hugged cadence before I went to my room and I tried to fall asleep. Lets also say that I am still not used to sleeping with the wings yet.

I woke up when the moon was high in the sky and I couldn't fall back asleep. So I decided to go for a walk so I left the castle and started to walk down one of the streets and it was all peaceful. After a while walking I decided to start heading back to the castle when I heard some scuffling coming from between 2 houses. I went to check it out and I found a little filly all cut up and bruised. I picked her up and I started to run back to the castle. That was when I heard something behind me. I stopped for a quick second to see what it was when I saw at least 2 adult colts coming towards me with crazy looks in their eyes. I screamed before I started running and that drew the attention of some crystal guards out on patrol. As soon as they got to where I was they tried to protect me from the 2 crazy colts. But they weren't up for long because the 2 colts fought the guards and knocked them all unconscious. They then turned their sights on me and I started to run as fast as I could back to the castle. The guards at the door was wondering why I was running when they saw the 2 deranged colts behind me. They ushered me inside and they barricaded the door from the outside. I was standing at the door when I heard screams of pain and banging on the doors. Just then a hoof bust through the wooden door and I then started to run again until I reached princess cadences and shining armors room. As soon as I went through the door and closed it they were about to ask what all the noise was when they saw the injured filly in my hoofs. Cadence took the little filly and went into the bathroom to try to help her. While shining armor got a look on his face of worry as he walked over to me. "what happened to her?" he asked.

"I woke up earlier and I couldn't fall back to sleep so I decided to go for a walk. When I was about to start heading back to the castle I heard something and I went to check it out. That was when I found the little filly hurt. When I picked her up and started to run back to the castle. I heard a noise behind me so I stopped to see what it was. And it was 2 crazy eye looking colts. They started to walk towards me so I screamed and I started to run back to the castle. I was intercepted by 5 crystal guards and they all stood around me. when they saw the 2 colts they got in front of me to protect me. But they were all beaten by them. So I ran back here and 2 more crystal guards baracaded the door from the out side but even they were beaten up and they broke through and that was when I ran here." I said. "I don't know what happened to her I found the little filly in a alley." Just then a loud bang came from the door and shining armor went to the door to help barricade it. Every time they banged on the door shining armor was pushed away a little. Cadence then came out of the bathroom Carrying the little filly as she placed her onto the bed and as she went to comfort moonlight. "mommy. Whats going on? Im scared." She said.

"its okay sweetie. Everything is gonna be all right." Cadence answered trying to calm her down. Just then a loud noise came from outside the door as the banging suddenly stopped. "your highnesses. Are you all right." A familiar voice said ouside the door. As shining armor opened the door the new guard that I kept on bumping into was standing ouside, Flash Sentry. He was a orange Pegasus with a blue main and tail and his cutie mark was a shield with a lightning bolt on it. "oh uh high flash." I said quietly blushing a little which he noticed which was good. "who are these 2 ponys?" shining asked.

"well we don't know cause something happened to them. They wont talk and its as if they don't know what we are saying. Like they are were driven mad enough that all they do they think is good. But the worst part is. They don't have a cutie mark."


	5. Sorry

**Hey guys MLP Brony Fifer here and I have a couple things to say. First of all it might be a tiny bit before I continue this story but that does not mean that I am abandoning it it all just means that I have run out of ideas for this story so until I get some more ideas I will be doing Becoming a Wonderbolt until I get some more ideas. Also the second thing I am going to say is that My Little Adventures will have different perspectives which would mean different storys. So please vote on who of the Mane 6 you want to see next and I will get to work on it. Also don't hate but I just randomly created a filly for princess cadence and shining armor so please don't hate. And last but not least if you have any suggestions for any of my storys I will be glad to look at them and hopefully use them and I am also out of ideas for my story called the time Laws so also have a look at that and see if you have any suggestions. Well my beautiful and handsome fans I bid ye farewell. chow**


	6. so sorry

**Hey readers of this story I have some quick things to say. First of all I put myself in a bit of a pickle with all the storys I am writing. So that means that this story will not be updated for a little bit. Second thing is that I will continue this story so please don't hate if it takes a while for me to update it. Also since I have been getting no more votes for the contest I am gonna stop it now. So the winner of the contest is Applejack with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie coming in second and rarity and Fluttershy in third. I will put up chapters for My Little Adventure when I have ideas for them. So so sorry for not working on it recently it is also because I like to work on OC stories and I am putting a lot of my time into them so I will try to put up a chapter on this soon. So this is just so you guys and girls know that I am not abandoning this story. Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Family troubles

"what do you mean they don't have a cutie mark?" my brother asked.

"well we believe that they became this cause of their cutie marks not being there. So in all their minds are going crazy from a part of them being missing." Flash said.

"well then take them to some cells. I will be down later to check up on them." My brother said. As some of crystal guards started to pick them up one of the colts broke free of his ropes and started to charge me. Before I could react the colt jumped over me and missed me. Before he could get moving again 2 crystal guards got in front of me putting themselves between me and him. But when he charged he knocked them aside and jumped at me again and I knew that he would get me this time. But before he could even touch me magic shot out of the bedroom hitting the colt into the wall knocking him unconscious. When the guards went over to tie him up again princess cadence walked out of the bedroom with her horn with some magic residual on it. She pulled shining armor into the room and asked for some privacy as she closed the door. When I put my ears up to the door I could hear them talking. "well what are gonna do about this little filly? We cant keep her hear because we already have a handful with moonlight. Why don't we let twilight bring her into the human world?" I heard cadence say.

"because if its who I think it is that's doing this then he is not alone. I don't want my sister getting hurt." I heard shining armor say with worry in his voice.

"well then what are we gonna do. I know you don't want her getting hurt but we need to do this not just for her. But for this young little filly." She said.

"fine but if she gets hurt I blame it on you." He said with a little bit of joy in his voice. When I heard someone walking towards the door I backed away and cadence pulled me inside. "twilight we know that you are about to go on a journey into the other world but could we please have a favor?" cadence asked.

"sure. What might that be?" I asked causeing cadence and shining armor to smile.

"well we need you to take care of this little filly for us in the other world. And I know what you are gonna say and bringing this filly dosent count in taking 3 ponys with you but I also found a spell that will let you take another pony with you but you have to cast the spell on them first and they have to agree. So will you do it?" she asked looking worried again.

"of course I will. But please do me a favor and try to find her parents." I said causeing them to smile with joy. "we will twily. Just also know that also means keeping her safe as well." He joked and then he came over and hugged me. "so who do you ponys suggest comes with me?" I asked.

"how about Flash sentry?" cadence said causeing me to blush and and shining armor to hoofpalm himself. "fine but if he gets in the way I will have a stern talk with him. And since I know you have a tiny bit of trouble talking to him I will ask him for you. After I tell him some rules about being around you." With that note he left and started to go down the hall and cadence walked up to me. "well thanks for doing this twilight. You don't know how much this means to me twilight. I might as well start packing some stuff you might need for this little filly." With that she left the room and I went over to look at the filly that I was gonna to be taking care of for a little while. She started to open her eyes and when she saw me she started to cower a tiny bit on the bed. "no need to be scared little filly. I am princess twilight. You are right now in the crystal empire in the castle." I said. When she noticed I ment her no harm she came over and looked me over. "so whats your name?" I asked.

"my name is sea breeze." She said in a little cute voice. And I just now noticed that she was a blue filly with red hair. "why am I here?" she asked.

"well I found you in a alley on one of the streets. When I picked you up I started to run as fast as I could back here. You were cut up very badly and you had a lot of bruises on you. So I brought you to princess cadence and she fixed you up." With that she smiled a tiny bit before she came over and nuzzled me. The door then opened and shining armor walked in frightening sea breeze. "its okay breezy. This is my brother shining armor." I said. She then walked over to him and looked at him for a little bit before she went and hugged him. Moonlight then ran into the room and saw sea breeze and she screamed with delight. She walked over to sea breeze and started to talk in a whisper with her. Shining armor laughed a tiny bit before he walked over to me. "well flash agreed to come and I told him to report back to me whenever he can. And please don't try any funny business." He said laughing a little while at the same time giving me a stern look. I hugged him before I grabbed Sea breeze and they both said their good byes as we started to head to the place I thought I would never have to go again, the human world.

**Hey guys and girls. If you are reading this then I have made this chapter just now or I just forgot that I already finished this but forgot all about that. Actually I forgot all about it so here it is. Also if you read the thing before this about who won the contest then I am gonna make a story for that soon. Well that is all I got to say for now so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	8. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


End file.
